I'm Who?
by afrancis
Summary: Harry is back at the Dursleys' after the horror of his fifth year. He discovers one day that he no longer looks like he used to, then he has a dream in which a few things are explained, and he finds out he's not who he thought he was. SSLV past LVRB


_Author's notes: Okay, so I forgot the little um…disclaimer…on my first fanfic. Oops. But hey, everyone knows that the Harry Potter world isn't mine. I'm just putting my own little spin on everything…and such an odd spin it is…_

Harry pulled another weed from his aunt's flowerbed and put it to the side on top of the pile with the other weeds. He paused as the world suddenly tilted and then slowly righted itself. He had been outside working on the garden since he had finished cooking breakfast, and it was now nearly time for him to begin making dinner. Just as normal he had not been given anything to eat since the night before and had only been able to sneak a few sips of water from the outside hose. He was relieved that Hedwig was at the Burrow and he didn't have to worry about her starving or having his uncle kill her. As usual, his uncle had locked his trunk in the cupboard under the stairs. He had managed to hide his wand, photo album, invisibility cloak and map under the loose floorboard in the room he slept in, Dudley's second bedroom. He had already been here for two weeks, and had two more to go until his birthday. Since Voldemort had risen, he wasn't sure he'd be allowed to escape to the Burrow or if he would be forced to continue on at the Dursleys'. His nightmares of Cedric's death had given way to nightmares of the Dursley's abuse. When he had glanced in the mirror he had tried to avoid noticing overmuch the bruising around his eyes or on his chin. He knew the rest of his body was equally colorful. He had tried to threaten the Dursleys' with Sirius and his wrath, but they didn't believe that the threat was real.

Harry shook his head a bit to clear his thoughts. He made note of the position of the sun, gathered the weeds together, cleared things up and headed inside to wash up and start the evening meal.

Harry went to the second floor bathroom to wash up. As he glanced into the mirror he froze. His hair, instead of the unruly bird's nest it normally was, was now merely a shaggy fall of waves and seemed several shades darker. His eyes were still a vivid green, but now had a ring of black framing the green. Harry took a step back and wildly studied his features; instead of the soft, rounded face and soft feature he was used to, his face seemed a bit more angular and his features a bit finer. All in all, he no longer looked like a miniature version of James Potter. His features seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite figure out who they reminded him of. Harry was quite sure he hadn't looked like this yesterday.

Back in his room after dinner, and a new bruise over his ribs, Harry pondered the sudden change in his appearance. He felt a little uneasy about this. He was sure this wasn't exactly normal, but he had no idea what to even theorize. Finally he slipped into sleep.

------dream sequence-------

Harry found himself on a buttery soft black leather chair that was sitting in front of a bright and merry fireplace. "Harry," a pleasant male voice began. Harry jumped and swung his head toward the voice. Ruby red eyes met his. Harry stood and began backing away. The red eyes narrowed at seeing Harry's face. "Who hurt you?"

Harry blinked, completely broadsided. His glance took in the changes in Voldemort's appearance. He strongly resembled the young man from Harry's Second Year in the Chamber of Secrets. He was no longer the snake-like man from the graveyard. He appeared to be in his 30s with fine features (which triggered memories from his earlier encounter with the mirror), dark wavy hair and intense expression.

Harry suddenly remembered the question when one of Voldemort's eyebrows rose in question. He frowned in response, "Why would you care?"

Voldemort sighed, "I was a bit...confused the last time I saw you, and while a spirit, wasn't exactly -- sane." He shifted in the chair that had been next to the leather chair Harry had found himself in.

His gaze sharpened on Harry again. "So I am very interested in discovering who hurt you."

Harry blinked and cautiously drifted closer to the chair. "That still doesn't explain the interest in my health."

Voldemort sighed and leaned further back in the chair. "Since my confusion cleared, I've remembered several things. Please, sit down and I'll share with you what I've remembered."

He paused and waited for Harry to settle himself back in the chair. Harry was perched on the edge of the chair, looking for all the world like he was moments away from bolting.

Voldemort sighed again and began his tale. "Before you were born, I appeared much as I do today, only with green eyes. I believe that when I came back, I ended up back at about 36 years of age. But back to past events... Your godfather had a younger brother named Regulus, had you been told about him?" Harry shook his head, he'd never heard of this Regulus.

"Regulus was one year behind the Marauders." He smirked, "Regulus was always mentioning them, the quite annoyed him. Regulus tagged along with Severus to the meetings, the death eater meetings. The first time I saw Regulus, I was captivated. He was beautiful, vibrant and very personable. Regulus was only 16 to my 31, but we were both swept away in an immediate romance." His eyes dimmed a bit, "We would have been together still, if not for...interference." He gave a heavy sigh, "Regulus' parents were delighted with the situation, but his brother was displeased, to say the least. He went to Dumbledore and told him what was happening. But with the support of the Black family there was nothing that they could do. I had Regulus for five glorious years." He stopped and gave Harry a searching look. "Are you aware that wizards can become pregnant?"

Harry stared at the other man. "No, and I never would have imagined it possible. Are there many couples like that?"

Voldemort smirked again. "I imagine fully half of the non-muggleborn children at your school have same-sex parents." Harry blinked in surprise. Why didn't people_** tell**_ him these things? "Regulus was twenty when we found out he was carrying my child. Not many knew about the pregnancy, but somehow, Dumbledore found out about it. One day Regulus was visiting his mother and had been gone for several hours, and he never came home." Voldemort took a heavy breath with tears in his eyes. "I began frantically searching for my Regulus and soon I began searching for my child as well. Soon, I felt Regulus die through our bond, if not for my child, I would have willingly followed him into death. All of a sudden I heard of James Potter's son. I was quite curious, especially since it was whispered that he was incapable of fathering a child. I had Severus investigate. He uncovered several dark truths about Albus Dumbledore. When Dumbledore discovered that Regulus carried my child, he conspired with James Potter to abduct Regulus and hold him until the child was born. When my son was born Dumbledore and Potter changed his appearance with charms."

By this time Harry was pale and shaking. "But you tried to kill me!"

Voldemort got out of the chair and knelt in front of Harry. "No! I admit I killed James and Lily, but I didn't try to kill you. When Severus discovered where and who you were he told me. I made him promise to protect you no matter what. Dumbledore did not know that Severus had found out who you really were. Severus was to remain in Dumbledore's organization and get information to me. I alone was at Godric's Hollow. I had just gotten to your cot and picked you up -- holding my son for the first time. I turned to leave with you and was stopped by Dumbledore. He refused to allow me to leave with you and shot an avada kedavra at me. I saw the green light hit me and ricochet to impact your forehead. Then all was dark for a long while." He stopped and looked at Harry. "Do you understand what I've told you?"

Harry was trembling. "Yes." He began trembling harder, "Will you take me from the Dursleys?"

Voldemort reached up and pulled Harry into his arms. "Are they the ones who hurt you?" Harry nodded. "Of course I will! I won't let you stay there with those horrid people." He held Harry closer. "I can send you a portkey through Severus tomorrow."

"If you do that Professor Snape will be revealed as loyal to you and he'll be sent to Azkaban."

"Severus will be staying with me. Harry, Severus and I have become...close. He has been trying to go easier on you without attracting undue attention."

Harry looked up at Voldemort in shock. Voldemort laughed. "He really does like you. Several times he's said how much you remind him of either Regulus or myself." There was a pause, which to Harry seemed rather significant. "In the last few weeks that I've been restored to both looks and sanity, Severus and I have become very close."

Harry felt his stomach drop. "How close?"

"Um...in a few more weeks you might find him allowing you to call him Papa."

Harry turned his head to stare into Voldemort's, his father's eyes. "What will happen after I portkey to you? Will Professor Snape already be with you?"

"Yes. Several of the parents are removing their children from Hogwarts. My location is somewhat old and is very well protected. From the discussions my people and I have had, we will bring the children and young adults to my location and we will set up a school." He hugged Harry close, "You should be waking soon. You'll have the portkey today."

"My trunk is locked up. I have access to my wand, map, photo album and invisibility cloak. My owl is at the Burrow. I think I'll bring my photo album if only for the photos of Professor Lupin."

"You won't need your trunk. Call for your owl when you wake. She should get there before Severus' owl." He hugged Harry again. "Wake now, I'll see you soon."

------dream sequence ended-------

Harry woke, trying not to move so he wouldn't jar his wounds. He knew there was a chance it was a trick, but he really didn't have anything to lose, as he was sure he wouldn't make it through another two weeks at the Dursley's. He sighed then concentrated on Hedwig and the idea that he needed her. Then he carefully slipped from the bed and onto the floor to retrieve his treasures. He stared at the album and opened it. As he turned through the pages, he saw occasional photos of a young man that looked like a handsomer version of Sirius. That decided it. He dumped his pillow from the case and began putting his things into the pillowcase, including the album.

Harry got up and walked to the dresser that held his non-freaky clothes and picked through them, selecting the best of the lot to put on. He had just finished slowly, painfully, changing his clothes when he heard a tapping at his window. He quickly let Hedwig in. She fluttered to his shoulder, contemplated his hair, made an approving hoot and began playing with his hair with her beak. "We're leaving here girl," he whispered to his oldest friend.

A few moments later, there was more tapping from the window. Harry grabbed his pillowcase. "Stay with me girl." He opened the window and a black owl glided in and landed on his desk. Harry took the letter from the owl's outstretched leg and opened it. He touched the parchment inside and felt the portkey activate.

When Harry landed, he first turned his head to make sure Hedwig had made the trip with him. Her calm yellow gaze met his as she twitched a wing to settle a feather. Harry took a deep breath, turned his head back to the front and met eyes of the deepest shade of brown.

"Harry." Harry blinked in shock; Professor Snape had never called him by his first name. Professor Snape's mouth twitched a bit as his eyes warmed. "Do you remember your dream?" Harry nodded. "Have you need for any healing potions?"

Harry opened his mouth to give an automatic, 'I'm fine,' but he paused, remembering that Voldemort, his_ father_, indicated that he was in a relationship with the professor. "I don't think anything's broken, but I have a lot of bruising."

The professor nodded his head towards the pillowcase, "Is that all of your things?" Harry nodded. "Your father should see you before I give you something to take the bruising away. Are you ready?"

Harry took a deep breath and then nodded. "Yes sir. Is it okay if my owl comes with me?"

The professor considered the bird, and then pointed his wand at her. "If you would allow me to check her for any tracking or location spells?"

Harry glanced at Hedwig, now worried. "Should I Have brought her here?"

The professor's face softened. "Don't worry, this room is shielded." He checked the solemn owl over and then relaxed. "She hasn't had any spells cast on her." He slipped his wand into his sleeve. "Come, let's go to your father's study so we can get your bruises taken care of." He gestured to a door on the far side of the room. Harry slipped past the professor to go to the door. The professor placed a hand on his back to guide him in the right direction. "You seem to be taking this quite well."

Harry snorted, "I had quite a bit of time to think things through while in my dream." He paused and sobered. "Also, my friends had Hedwig, they could have written to me at any point to see how I was doing, but no noe even tried. My 'uncle' hasn't gone one day without hitting me and the most I've had to eat in one day is two slices of bread." He looked up into the horrified face of his professor. "It seems as though neither Professor Dumbledore or my friends could take the trouble to even check on me."

"Did they know how you were treated there?"

"I told them some of what was happening, but no one seemed concerned," Harry paused and looked through his eyelashes at Snape, "except for Neville."

The professor smirked at him, "Actually, I believe that Mr. Longbottom is much more talented than he shows." Harry blinked up at his professor and smiled. "And here's the door to your father's study." He stepped back as if to leave Harry there.

Harry's hand shot out and latched onto the professor's wrist. "Please, would you mind coming with me?" Snape's eyebrows rose sharply. "Voldemort said you were close to him, so maybe you should be part of this."

Snape blinked at the young may, and then for the first time Harry was aware of, he smiled. "I would be honored.

Professor Snape opened the door and indicated that Harry should go through. Harry immediately saw the area in front of the fireplace was the same as his dream. He saw movement near that area and turned to see Voldemort standing in front of a long leather sofa. Harry watched as his father came closer and felt Snape place a hand on his shoulder. Voldemort stopped in front of them as Hedwig fluttered over to perch on the arm of one of the chairs.

"My Harry." Harry heard that and something inside of him seemed to_ shift_. He launched himself at the man he could_ feel_ was his father. Voldemort caught Harry in his arms, holding him close for a few moments, then he guided Harry to the sofa. He sat down and pulled Harry close against his side.

"Severus, please sit with us." Harry looked up and saw his professor standing hesitantly a few steps away.

Harry gestured to the sofa next to him. "Please, sir." Harry waited until the man sat next to them. "Thank you."

Harry turned and looked into his father's eyes. "Is there a way to break the charms?"

"Yes, there is, but I think we should have you take some healing potions first." He nodded to Severus, who in turn handed a couple of vials to Harry. Harry took them and grimaced at the flavor. "Now, do you have any more questions for me?"

Harry paused and then nodded. "Did you have a name picked out for me?"

His father smiled. "Yes, and it really is your name, as wizarding birth certificates are filled out magically when a child is born, if the name has already been chosen. Regulus and I had chosen Alphard Thomas Riddle. I thought that Harry was rather close and that you might want to continue as Harry."

Harry smiled, happy that he'd be able to keep a bit of his name. Then he tilted his head trying to figure out how he could have been called Harry Potter. "Why did my invitation to Hogwarts come to Harry Potter?"

Snape spoke up, "I can answer that. When you were born, Dumbledore had Arthur Weasley fill out a manual birth certificate."

Harry felt tears start burning his eyes. "Mr. Weasley knows I was adopted?"

Snape slowly nodded. "As far as I have been able to find out for sure, both Arthur and Molly are aware of the fact that you are not a Potter. I have been able to determine that all of the Weasley children are unaware of this though."

"How?"

"I am an legilimens." Harry nodded. He had read about that branch of magic while trying to find an answer for the second task in the TriWizard Tournament.

"So other than the parents, they weren't involved in keeping me away from my father." Snape nodded. Harry considered this fact a bit and then squirmed a little. He looked up at his professor. "Why were they friends with me?"

Snape winced. He had hoped Harry wouldn't have asked that. "The youngest male Weasley and his sister were... encouraged to befriend you and alienate you from Slytherin House." Harry's head fell. He had hoped he was wrong. "However, the twins genuinely care for you, and from my interactions with them, so do the two oldest Weasley children."

Harry felt marginally better at that. "What about Hermione?"

The professor signed and reluctantly answered. "From what I can determine, she was quite anxious to be your friend when she discovered you were Harry Potter." He gave Harry a sideways glance. "Draco wanted to be your friend from the moment he met you at Madame Malkins, even before he knew who you were. He always said he saw something in your eyes."

Harry forced a small smile. Then quietly said, "I don't know who to really trust." He hung his head a bit again. "I think I can trust you both, but other than the two of you, I feel kind of lost."

Voldemort softly squeezed his shoulders. "You can trust the two of us." A house elf popped into existence in front of them. "Nollie, could you set up breakfast in the dining hall and invite the Malfoys to join us?" The elf nodded and popped away. "Let me show you to the rooms I had set up for you." Voldemort stood up, waited for the others to stand as well and led them out of the study, through a hall, up a couple flights of stairs to a long hallway lined with paintings. They stopped in front of a doorway with carved snakes. "You have the option of setting a password, like at Hogwarts." He opened the door and allowed Harry to enter.

Harry stepped inside and stared. The door opened into a sitting area. There was a settee and two chairs in the room along with a side table. The settee and chairs were a rich, warm brown leather while the floor was covered in a dark green carpet. There was a portrait of a dark haired man with green eyes who was looking at Harry very curiously.

Harry walked slowly through the room to the bedroom. The dark green carpeting continued into the bedroom. The four-poster bed was covered in a black covering that looked like a soft velour. There were accents of green throughout the room. A fire was burning in the fireplace along one wall. There was a large overstuffed chair sitting in front of the fire to one side. There was a large window on another wall with a bench under it in the recessed wall. Along the remaining wall there was a mahogany desk with a desk chair near a door. On the other side of the desk was another door.

Voldemort entered the room after Harry. "This door," he pointed to one of the doors, "leads to the bathroom, and the other to your closet." He looked at the pillowcase Harry still had hold of. "You will have a house elf assigned to you." He paused and turned a bit, "Lula!"

A small house elf wearing a clean tea towel popped in. "Yes sir?"

Voldemort placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Lula, this is my son, Harry." She looked at Harry and beamed at him. "Would you consent to being assigned to him?" She nodded vigorously. "Wonderful, this pillowcase holds all he owns, at present. Would you unpack this so we can go down to breakfast?"

"Yes sirs, Lula'd be happy to!" She reached for the pillowcase with a bright smile. "Young master, you's very skinny, go and eats and I'll put things away."

Harry blushed and smiled back. Voldemort led the way back to the sitting area where Snape was waiting. "Let's go down to breakfast."

The three males went back out to the hallway. Voldemort gestured to a door down the hallway a bit on the opposite side. "Severus and I have our rooms there. If you need either of us, please feel free to come to our room."

Harry smiled at his father and turned to see how his professor took this. Snape was pale and had a look of apprehension on his face. Harry lost his smile in concern, "Sir?"

Snape stopped walking and looked at Harry. "Are you comfortable with the relationship I have with your father? Do you want us to stop seeing each other?"

Harry and his father stopped as well. "Sev-"

"No, I want to hear how Harry feels about this, please."

Harry took a step towards the professor. "Voldemort, my father, said that you didn't hate me, that you actually like me. Is this true?" Snape gave a short, jerky nod. Harry smiled shyly and took the professor's hand. "Then I believe I'd like to have the chance to know the real you. I really don't think we'll have any problems getting along."

Harry turned back towards his father, tugging the professor along behind him. "Harry, I'm very happy and proud of you." He put his arm around Severus' waist and guided their little group, which was quickly becoming a family, to the dining hall.

When they entered the dining hall, a trio of blonds was sitting at the table. After they came through the door, Lucius Malfoy rose and came to greet them. He bowed his head, "My Lord."

"Lucius, thank you for meeting us for breakfast. Shall we sit down?"

They walked over to sit near the others. Harry noticed that Narcissa Malfoy was smiling at him with tears in her light blue eyes. "Oh, Harry, I'm so happy you're here! Regulus was always my favorite cousin. I knew he was carrying Lord Voldemort's child," she turned to glare at Voldemort, "but I never found out what Dumbledore had done to Regulus' baby."

Harry smiled shyly at her, "thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh no, you must call me Aunt Cissa!"

Harry's smile widened, "Yes Aunt Cissa."

Draco was nearly bouncing in his chair by this point. "So, are you still going to dislike me?"

Harry looked at Draco consideringly. "I'm not sure, how do you feel about the Weasley twins?"

There was a pause as breakfast appeared and the group began eating.

Draco tilted his head thoughtfully, "Next to you, they seem to be the best of Gryffindor House. I'd be willing to give them a chance."

Harry beamed at Draco as Snape snorted. The table's occupants turned to him. "The Weasley twins were sorted into Slytherin. Their mother went screaming to Dumbledore and insisted on having them placed in Gryffindor." Snape turned to peer at Harry. "I've seen you behaving very un-Gryffindor-like. Knowing who your parents are, I was a bit surprised you weren't placed in Slytherin."

Harry blushed. "Actually, I had to argue with the Hat not to place me in Slytherin."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Why exactly did you not want to be placed in Slytherin?"

"Hagrid kept warning me against Slytherin House and then Ron was dead-set against Slytherin." He glanced at Draco and smiled ruefully at him. "Also, Draco may have come across as just a bit aggressive."

Draco smirked as Voldemort snickered, "Surely not Draco Malfoy..."

Harry smiled sadly and looked down. "I wish I hadn't argued with the Hat. It said I would do well in Slytherin and I would find my friends there." He looked up and met Draco's eyes. "Maybe we can start again...cousin?"

Draco smiled at Harry. "Sounds like a very good plan." He paused and turned to look at his father. "Do we know who will be coming here from Hogwarts yet?"

"So far we have heard from all of your Slytherin yearmates, including the Zabini family. They do not approve of Dumbledore's methods."

Voldemort set his silverware down. "Harry, would you like to find out if your friends want to join you here?"

"At this point it would only be the twins and Neville. Neville's grandmother might allow it, but I don't see the Weasleys allowing the twins to come."

"You could send an owl to them with a charm only allowing the two of them to read the letter to find out if they'd be willing to join you here."

Harry considered this. "Is there a way to have an instant response, and if it's a positive response, could they be immediately portkeyed here?"

"Severus? Lucius?"

The two men looked at each other and Lucius began, "A parchment could be spelled to allow us to know their response as soon as they write it down."

Severus continued, "A word triggered portkey could be included as well."

Voldemort nodded. "Then we should send a letter to young Mr. Longbottom and his grandmother now. Severus, you and Lucius can work on preparing the parchment to send the Weasley twins." He stood, "Harry, did you want to go back to the study, or would you prefer your suite?"

Harry fidgeted a bit, considering what to do. "I'd actually prefer the study, so you can help me with the wording if necessary." His father nodded and smiled. Harry stood and started toward the door with his father, then stopped and looked at Draco. "Are you and your parents staying here?" Draco nodded. Harry looked at his father, "Will we be eating together for meals?"

"Normally we do."

Harry smiled and followed his father out of the room. Harry knew he was taking all of this very well, perhaps too well, but the Dursleys had always proven that they didn't want him. He was more than willing to enter into a family that actually wanted him. He felt building rage lingering at the edge of his thoughts for how Dumbledore had torn his family apart. He was brought back to the present as his father guided him to the desk in his study.

As Harry sat down, his father put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you all right?"

"I'm all right. I'm just feeling a bit shaken still." He frowned. "I'm also feeling really angry about what Dumbledore did to our family. Even if he didn't want me to go to the Malfoys, there was Sirius, and Mrs. Malfoy's sister."

"Harry, I believe Dumbledore wanted you be in a certain place, mentally, so you would be grateful to escape the Dursleys, to be safe at Hogwarts wit him."

"I think if I had stayed at the Dursleys' much longer it would have worked."

"Let's try to forget about that now and write that letter to the Longbottoms to see if we can convince them to allow Mr. Longbottom to stay here."

Between the two of them, they put together a fairly convincing letter outlining all that Dumbledore had done and the position he had placed Harry in. They offered more personalized schooling in a secure location to keep the Longbottom heir safe and well.

When the letter was finished and they were happy with the wording, Voldemort called for a house elf to deliver the letter straightaway, and to await a reply. Neither were convinced that Dumbledore wouldn't have the Manor surveilled. Now all they had to do was wait.

Not too long after sending the house elf to Neville's, Severus and Lucius entered the study. Severus sat on the sofa. "Tom, we completed all of the spells and charms. We just need to compose a letter to send the Weasley twins."

"This letter will go directly to the twins, did you want to come up with the letter Harry?"

Harry grinned. "For those two, I'll just have to tell them that I found out I wasn't who I thought I was, but that Dumbledore knew who I was and kept me from my family. They already know that Dumbledore knows how I was treated at the Dursleys and he wanted to keep me there." His grin turned just the slightest bit evil. "They've been very unhappy with Dumbledore and their parents. They've been trying to come up with something explosive to share their unhappiness."

Snape shuddered. "I'm very relieved that I won't have to deal with them at Hogwarts."

Harry snickered. Lucius walked over and handed him the parchment. "We set the parchment to portkey them here using the word 'haven.'"

Harry sat at the desk and began writing down what had happened. He explained that all they had to do was write, 'yes, we'll come," at the bottom of the parchment and then say, 'haven,' and they would immediately be portkeyed to his location. Harry finished the letter and looked up. "So, how are we going to send this one? If I send Hedgwig, they'll try to track her back here."

"Your house elf may be the best option." Harry looked at his father. "She's loyal to you."

"But she's just been assigned to me."

"True, but we are directly descended from Slytherin and she is loyal to the Slytherin family."

"Oh." Harry blinked, "Directly descended?"

"Through my mother. Also my father was descended from Ravenclaw, through several generations of squibs."

"Dumbledore said you were a halfblood."

"Dumbledore didn't know about my father's ancestry. But it doesn't really matter. Contrary to what Dumbledore has been saying, I have no problems with halfbloods or muggle born. What I object to is the way muggle culture is destroying the wizarding world. Since Dumbledore has been headmaster same sex couples have been expelled as soon as they're discovered. Children with magical creature heritage have been choosing schooling options elsewhere, mostly because they are unwilling to have their heritage chained or suppressed."

"What about Professor Lupin?"

Snape tackled that question. "Lupin's wolf was chained, if not caged. The Wolfsbane potion is usually only used by new werewolves. Once the werewolf has gained more control, the Wolfsbane is not needed. Because his wolf was caged, his wolf rages during the full moon."

"Is Professor Lupin aware of this?"

Snape shook his head. "I only found all of this out when I was approached by a non-registered werewolf."

Harry looked at his father. "Yes, Harry you can write a letter to your Professor Lupin. We could use another instructor."

Harry beamed. "Should I wait to hear back from Neville, or should I send the letter to the twins now?"

"Go ahead and send it now."

Harry nodded. "Lula." The female house elf appeared. "Can you deliver a letter to the Weasley twins?"

"Yes sirs. Do's I need to wait for a reply?"

"No, come directly back." She nodded, took the letter and disappeared.

Voldemort turned to Lucius and Severus. "Can you gentlemen prepare another parchment for Lupin?" They immediately agreed and stood to leave. "I have parchment here, can you use this?" Lucius nodded. Voldemort handed a sheet of parchment to Severus and they sat back on the sofa and began casting the needed spells.

Lula popped back in. "I's delivered the letter Master Harry."

"Thank you Lula. Were they with others?"

"No sir, they's was alone."

"Perfect, thank you Lula."

Voldemort stepped to Harry's side. "Could you ask my tailor to make some time to come to outfit my son?" Lula nodded. "Thank you Lula." She popped out as another elf popped in. "You have Mr. Longbottom's answer?" The elf nodded and handed over a letter. Voldemort read it over. "Please wait for a response." He walked over to the desk. "Mr. Longbottom's grandmother is willing to have him here if we can keep him out of conflict." He wrote a response and gave it to the elf. "If she has a response, please wait for it before coming back." He turned to the others. "I told her that she had my guarantee that I wouldn't try to draft him into any possible conflict. I also asked when she wanted me to send a portkey."

Harry smiled brightly and began walking towards the sofa. He had just taken a couple of steps when Fred and George Weasley appeared in a tangle of limbs. "Forge! Gred!" Harry cried happily and bounced over to the twins.

"Harry!" They untangled themselves and pounced on Harry.

"So, what is this we hear-"

"-about you not being-"

"-Harry Potter?"

"Forge, Gred, I'd like you to meet my father, Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort."

The twins stood and bowed formally to the smiling man. "I've heard a great deal about the two of you." They looked quite pleased at that. "I'm sure ou've heard of me. Let me assure you, much of what you've heard of me is probably not true."

They looked at each other and grinned. "Actually, from our sources-"

"-you seem like our type of leader."

Harry laughed as the rest of the room's occupants stared at the trio. "All right, who's brain did you pick?"

"Dear adopted brother-"

"-would we really do something-"

"-like that?"

"Absolutely."

One of the twins spotted Professor Snape. He nudged the other and they bounced over to the man, who looked amused. "Professor, are you going-"

"-to be teaching us here?"

"Yes and I fully expect you menaces to help Harry and Mr. Longbottom."

"Neville's coming?"

Harry nodded and the twins cheered. The house elf that had been popping from the Manor to the Longbottom residence came back at that point. He blinked at the excitement in the room and handed a letter to Voldemort. He again read it through. "Mr. Longbottom will be joining us in time for lunch." He picked up a quill from the desk, cast a spell on it and gave it to the elf. "Give this to Mrs. Longbottom and tell her the portkey will be active in exactly one hour." The elf took the quill and popped away.

"Now, you two young men. Did you bring anything?"

"We brought our clothes."

"Shrunken?" They nodded. "Can I assume you took the Ministry tracking off your wands." They toothily grinned and nodded again. "Aya!" Another female house elf appeared. "These two young men need a suite with two beds. Would you mind being assigned to them?"

"I's not minding. I's know just the place for young sirs. Follows me sirs." The little group of beings trailed away with the twins waving and blowing kisses as they left the room.

"What an interesting set of twins." Voldemort commented. "Are you ready to send a letter to your Professor Lupin?"

Harry nodded nervously. He agitatedly sat at the desk as Professor Snape brought the parchment over and sat it in front of Harry. He blinked at the paper as his mind frantically turned. He looked up at his father. "What do I do if he goes to Sirius? What if he brings Sirius?"

Snape put his hand on his shoulder. "Harry, Lupin thinks very highly of you. If he hadn't I wouldn't have revealed that he was a werewolf." Harry blinked up at him, not sure if he followed that logic. "I knew that you liked him, so I wanted to remove him from Dumbledore's direct influence." He frowned. "Now of course, he's around Black, so I'm not sure how much good that did."

Harry smiled. "Thank you for trying." He looked at his father. "I think I'm going to just tell him the whole story. If he doesn't come, I'll know." Harry began to write. He could hear the three men in the background talking as he wrote.

Harry finally finished and looked over at the sofa and saw his father and Professor Snape sitting close together as they looked into the fire. He looked around and saw Mr. Malfoy, his uncle, sitting in one of the leather chairs sipping a glass of what appeared to be a bubbly and vaguely smoky liquid as he contemplated Harry. As he saw Harry looking at him, he smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Is the letter completed then?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hmm. I suppose you should call me Uncle Lucius."

Harry looked at him carefully. "You know who I was didn't you?" He nodded at Harry. "That makes sense. I really didn't think Dobby could have thrown you against a wall so easily." He smiled back at his 'uncle.'

He looked over at his father and the man he had a feeling was going to become his other parental unit. "Would you mind reading this over to see if I got everything right?"

His father smiled and came over and read the parchment over Harry's shoulder. "You've got it all down just right." He looked over at Lucius and smirked. "Did you have a house elf you can trust with this?"

Lucius threw his head back and laughed. "My Lord, you do have your cruel streak." He smirked at Harry. "Dobby!"

Harry jumped as Dobby popped into the room. "Master Lucius." He turned his head and his eyes became larger as he saw Harry sitting staring at him. "Master Harry!" He bounded over and hugged Harry's legs. "Does this means I can stays with Master Lucius and not go back to Dumbly?"

Voldemort smiled down at the elf. "That's exactly what it means Dobby."

The elf beamed up at Voldemort. Lucius broke in before Dobby could start again. "Dobby, I need you to take a letter to Remus Lupin."

"I's can do that. Does I wait for a reply?"

"No, you can come back. Narcissa and Draco are here." The elf brightened, took the letter and popped away.

Harry blinked, looking over at his uncle. "Dobby was spying on Dumbledore?" He received a nod in reply. He looked up at his father. "Was that your plan?"

"No, Lucius came up with it. He had Dobby waiting in the wings to rescue you when that phoenix showed up. That in itself was rather surprising. I would have thought he'd have brought Dumbledore."

Snape spoke up. "Fawkes has been 'taken' with Harry ever since they met. I've a feeling he'd come to him now."

Harry blinked at that. "I think I"d like to get through lunch first."

Voldemort smiled, "Yes, I believe Mr. Longbottom should be arriving shortly. He'll appear just before the fire."

Lucius stood and drifted toward the door. "I'll meet you for lunch, My Lord."

He had just left when Neville portkeyed in. He saw Professor Snape first and squeaked. "Neville!" Neville jumped and looked wildly over at Harry. "I'm so happy you could come!"

"Harry!" He looked at Voldemort. "Is that-that who I think it is?"

Harry got up and walked over to his friend. "Yes, it's my father. Are you going to be all right with this?" Neville nodded. "The Malfoys are here," Neville paled, "and so are the twins."

At this Neville's eyes widened and he paled a bit more. "Maybe I should go back home before they blow something up." Snape snickered. Neville stared at him and moved to stand next to Harry. "Harry, something's wrong with Professor Snape."

Voldemort and Harry started laughing. Snape stopped snickering and looked at Neville, then turned to the laughing father and son, rolled his eyes and waited for them to stop.

As Harry stopped laughing, he explained. "Professor Snape needed to keep Dumbledore from finding out who he was really loyal to."

"Oh...So he's nice?"

Harry smiled. "I'm not sure he's ready to hear that yet."

Neville snickered. "So, Ron and Hermione aren't here. Are they going to be here?"

Harry lost his smile. "I don't think they would want to come here." He shrugged. "They were_** asked**_ to be my friends."

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm glad you knew you could count on me though."

Voldemort stepped up, "I'll have a house elf show you to a room to leave your things and then bring you down to lunch. Zeke!" Zeke popped in. "Please show Mr. Longbottom to a room and then take him down to lunch." The little house elf led Neville out of the study.

Voldemort turned to Snape and Harry, "Shall we--"

Remus Lupin and a redhead, a Weasley redhead, portkeyed in. Remus looked around. "Harry!" He strode forward and pulled him into a hug. "I never knew. I'm so sorry. No matter what you decide, I'll be by your side." Harry burrowed into his arms. "I hope you don't mind but Bill wanted to come as well. I'm afraid he's rather upset with his parents."

Harry peeked over at Bill Weasley. "I don't mind." He pulled back from the embrace. "The twins are here."

Bill laughed. "That should make things lively around here."

Voldemort extended a hand to Professor Lupin. "Harry and Severus have very good things to say about you." Lupin's eyebrows shot up as he took Voldemort's hand and looked over at Snape. "He wanted to get you away from Dumbledore. The Board of Governors was more than willing to keep you in place. Severus had to contact Lucius to manipulate the vote." Lupin shyly smiled as he blushed.

Voldemort walked over to Bill Weasley. "I understand you're a curse breaker." Bill nodded. "As a curse breaker you must have some knowledge of arithmancy."

"Yes, I have a mastery in it."

"Perfect! Would you be willing to instruct the students here in arithmancy?"

Bill smiled slowly. "I'd love to, but I'll have to check with the goblins."

Voldemort's grin turned predatory. "That won't be a problem. The goblins happen to support me. They aren't too happy with the growing restrictions against magical creatures."

"In that case, when do I start?"

"Welcome to Slytherin Manor." He turned back to Remus Lupin. "Mr. Lupin, we have need of a defense instructor." Lupin blinked. "If you agree you will be teaching both defense against dark arts as well as defense against light arts. I want the students to be highly skilled."

"I would be honored."

"Very good. We have arithmancy, defense and potions." He walked over to Harry. "Gentlemen, shall we go down to lunch?"

After eating, the new arrivals were shown to rooms. Harry, Voldemort and Snape went back to the study. Harry sat on one of the chairs as Voldemort and Snape sat on the sofa.

"Could we remove the charms and spells now? I want to look like I'm supposed to."  
"Of course. You may want to lay on the sofa, just in case." His father said. Hrry nervously got up and lay on the sofa. "You have already been growing out of the charms. There may not be much difference."

Harry tried to relax as his father began unraveling the spells and charms. He began to feel a strange itchy-achy feeling in his bones. Then his vision went all blurry. He felt a schism of hope that his vision had been corrected.

"How do you feel?"

Harry removed his glasses and his vision snapped into focus. He grinned. "I don't need glasses anymore." He cautiously sat up. He noticed his hands. His fingers were longer and thinner. He stood and was delighted to find he was nearly a foot taller. He had some more growing to reach his father's height, but now he actually had some hope that he'd get there. "Do I look any different?"

"Not too much so. I think it was just your vision and height left."

Snape nodded. "You may need a new wand." He turned to Voldemort. "Should we make a quick trip to Ollivander's now?"

"That's a good idea. Harry, we can side-along apparate with you. It's very important that we have you reevaluated for a wand. Have you apparated before?"

Harry nodded. "I accidentally apparated when I was seven; I ended up on the roof of my school."

"Good, then hopefully it won't be too traumatizing for you. Severus, I'll be apparating to the alley next to Ollivander's. We'll meet you there." He received a nod in reply. He pulled Harry to him and they apparated to the alley. Snape appeared next to them.

Snape and Voldemort cautiously moved to the alley opening and looked out at the crowd in the main street. Voldemort turned and held his hand out to Harry. "It looks safe enough." The trio walked into the street and over to the door of the wand store.

Harry stepped into the store and walked toward the counter. "Mr. Riddle, it appears your wand is no longer a match for you."

Harry turned and spotted the enigmatic wand maker. He continued to the counter and stood waiting for the measuring tape. After suffering through being measured again, he stood patiently as Ollivander gave him a long look. "I may know just the wand for you." He disappeared down an aisle and then came back with a wand box. He put it down on the counter and opened the lid. "Ebony soaked in Basilisk blood with a Hungarian Horntail heart string."

Harry ignored Professor Snape's snicker at the Hungarian Horntail revelation. He slowly reached over and picked up the wand. He felt a dizzying rush of power as soon as he touched the wood. He lifted the wand and swished it through the air. A burst of green and silver shot out of the wand.

"A very good match. That will be eight galleons."

Harry turned a dazed look on his father. His father had a wry smile on his face. He came forward and counted out the galleons to give the wand maker. "I assume we have the benefit of your discretion?"

"Of course, My Lord."

Several days had passed. The students had settled and were beginning studies. Voldemort had managed to find people to instruct on charms, transfiguration, herbology, magical creatures and history of magic. The day after the twins had arrived, an owl had delivered a Howler from Mrs. Weasley. The twins had been very happy to send one back.

A couple of days later Lupin received a letter from Dumbledore asking Lupin to go on a mission to gather werewolf support. Lupin wrote a letter stating that he was sorry but he'd have to decline, as he was no longer able to support him, as he was now supporting the other side.

A few hours later an owl delivered a Howler from Sirius Black. Lupin sent a letter back with only four words. "I know about Harry."

Less than one hour later one of the Death Eaters came in to report to Voldemort that Dumbledore had sent Arthur Weasley to the Dursleys to check on Harry. After discovering Harry was missing he had gone directly to Hogwarts and presumably Dumbledore. Voldemort immediately sent for both Lucius Malfoy and Rita Skeeter. Lucius entered the study moments later. "Lucius, I need a copy of Harry's birth certificate; keep the original safe, I'll just need a copy." Lucius left to retrieve the requested item.

Rita Skeeter was ushered in shortly afterwards. "You-Know-Who, whatever could I possibly do for you?"

"Ms. Skeeter, please sit down. I think it's time for the truth to be revealed to the Wizarding World."

Rita sat forward and pulled out parchment and a quill. "You just go ahead, I'll get it all down."

"You won't even need to sensationalize the story. It's quite amazing all on it's own." He paused as Lucius glided to his side and handed the parchment over. "Thank you Lucius. Could you have the others join me in an hour?" Lucius nodded and left the two of them alone. "Let me start at the beginning..."

By the time Harry and Snape entered the study, Rita was bright eyed and nearly bouncing in her chair. "Well, Mr. Harry Riddle, what an interesting life you've had. I'm happy that I've been asked to help 'slay' this dragon." Harry shook his head at the awful pun. "Seriously, this should end the impending conflict quite handily. If you don't mind me asking, do you and Harry have magical creature heritage?"

Voldemort cast a guilty look at Harry, who immediately narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "The Slytherin line has incubus blood."

"Um-"

"Harry, it probably won't manifest until your sixteenth birthday at the very earliest. In fact, my characteristics didn't show up until I was eighteen, and I didn't find my first mate until Regulus."

"Mate?" Harry glanced up at Snape, who gave him a level look. "Oh."

Voldemort looked back at Rita. "You didn't seem very surprised to learn of the oppression against magical creatures."

Rita's smile dimmed. "I've had several people come to me describing different restrictions they've had to deal with; some have even had things happen that could almost be called torture." She straightened and looked Voldemort in the eye. "I'll press the paper to release a special evening edition."

Harry stepped forward, "Rita, Neville Longbottom and the Weasley twins as well as Slytherin House is here and have stood by my side."

Rita looked at him. "The Golden Trio isn't together?"

"No, I'm not sure we were ever a trio anyway. Charlie and Bill Weasley, as well as Remus Lupin remain loyal to me as well. Beyond them, I'm not sure who is going to remain loyal to me."

Rita nodded. "I understand." She stood. "Gentleman, you've made my career and I am indebted to you for that, but even more, I owe you personally. If I can do anything for you, just let me know."

Harry watched as Rita was shown out, then turned to his father. "Why did you decide to give Rita Skeeter the story now?"

"Dumbledore sent Arthur Weasley to check to see if you were still at the Dursleys. He went directly from the Dursleys to Hogwarts. I decided to try to head him off at the pass, so to say. We have a couple of hours until tea."

Harry was jittery. "What could Dumbledore do in that time?"

Snape sat on the sofa. "Dumbledore has some influence at the Ministry, but Tom is your father and therefore his is the legal claim. Dumbledore won't be able to do anything, especially after the Daily Prophet runs the story."

Voldemort sat next to Snape. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were to receive a letter, but I wouldn't touch it; he'll probably try to portkey you away from here."

Harry sighed and sat on the other side of his professor. "So, when are the two of you going to announce this officially?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "We should be receiving the announcement in a couple of hours in the Daily Prophet."

"Not that, the two of you." Harry tilted his head to the side. "Do wizards get married?"

Voldemort and Snape were both staring at him. Voldemort smirked and glanced at Snape who still appeared shocked. "Actually, some wizards get married, but they are mostly the ones that are trying to break away from wizarding traditions. The ceremony that follows wizarding tradition is bonding."

"Were you and Regulus bonded?"

"We were, but there are many forms of bonds. We chose a heart bond since times were so turbulent. Those with bonds do not divorce--ever." Harry stayed silent, waiting. Voldemort lost his smirk. He turned and looked at Snape. "He's not going to let this go, is he?" Snape shook his head. "Very well brat, Severus and I had planned on having a heart, soul and magic bond in three weeks." Harry beamed at the couple. "So you're happy about this?"

Harry nodded, "I always wanted a family that wanted me." He leaned against Snape's side and relaxed. Voldemort put his arm around Snape's shoulder and the three of them sat staring into the fire in comfortable silence.

After nearly an hour, a death eater knocked at the study door and entered with an owl on his arm. "Is the owl for Harry?" The man nodded. "Leave the owl on the desk." They waited for the man to leave before breaking the silence. Voldemort got up and approached the owl. He stopped in front of the owl and began casting spells. He quickly unraveled the tangle of spells. "It's safe now to touch the letter, all spells were removed."

Harry stared at the owl. He felt a great deal of reluctance to read what was on the letter. He finally stood up and walked over to the desk. The owl held up a foot and Harry cautiously removed the letter from the owl. He looked at the letter and then asked his father, "What spells were on it?"

"Tracking and locator spells - which do not work on this location - a stunning spell and a portkey."

Harry felt a wave of sadness and depression. "Thank you for removing them." He opened the letter and began shaking.

Snape threw a concerned glance at Voldemort as he stood to join them by the desk. Voldemort spoke, "Harry, what does it say?"

Harry looked into his father's eyes. "It's blank." He looked down at the paper in his hands. "He didn't think anyone would bother to check it for spells. Does he think I'm unlovable?" Harry blinked back sudden tears. "Why would he think that?" The unspoken, 'if it weren't true,' echoed in the room.

Voldemort drew Harry into a hug. "It's not you Harry. He's never taken the time to know you, he's only tried to shape you into a weapon. He doesn't really know you. Your true friends are very loyal to you."

Snape put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, since you know you are not James Potter's son, you must realize I didn't protect you because of a vow. I protect you because I care about you." Harry turned and embraced his professor.

"I don't believe we'll answer this missive." Voldemort laid the 'letter' down on the desk. "Let's go down to tea. We should be receiving a special edition paper soon."

When they entered the dining hall, the students, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were sitting at the table, appearing to be anxiously awaiting something. Harry looked at everyone very closely as he sat, then voiced his suspicions. "You're all waiting for the Prophet, aren't you?"

The twins beamed.

"Of course-"

"-we are Harrykins."

Neville nodded. "Gram said that Dumbledore visited her to find out if I had heard anything from you. She told him that I was staying with you and had the house elves toss him out."

Harry blinked and then started laughing. "That must have been quite a sight."

Draco patted Neville on the back. "Your Gram sounds like she's rather brave, but a little scary."

Neville nodded, "I quite agree."

Millicent Bulstrode glowered at Draco and slipped her arm around Neville's waist. "Find your own boyfriend, Malfoy! Neville's mine." Neville smiled at the girl and snuggled his head on her shoulder. Millicent had slimmed down a lot and her hair had turned a rich honey blonde. She and Neville had gravitated to each other almost instantly.

Draco laughed and moved over to sit between the twins. They turned to him with an evil grin when several owls came flying in holding newspapers.

Harry kept his eyes down on his plate, desperately hoping that this article wouldn't push him back out of favor of the wizarding public. Finally he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up into his father's eyes. "She wrote the article up just as she promised she would." Harry felt a great weight lift from his shoulders.

Voldemort turned to Lucius. "After tea, I'd recommend an appearance at the Ministry. If things go well, it may be over tonight." Voldemort sat across from Lucius. "Would it be advisable to have Fudge removed through a 'no confidence' vote?"

Lucius sat back and considered. "Yes, I believe it would."

Voldemort smirked at Lucius. "I would like you placed in Fudge's position." He looked at Snape. "Would the deputy headmistress accept the headmaster position at Hogwarts?" Snape nodded. "I would like the students here now to continue here." Voldemort stood, "If you young people will excuse us, we're going to take care of mopping up after this 'war.'" He left the room followed by Snape and the adult Malfoys.

Harry looked around the table. All of the students looked very relieved. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm not going to really believe it's over until Hogwarts has a new headmaster and we have a new minister."

Draco nodded. "Both of those should be taken care of in the next couple of days."

Harry nodded. "Since we have a bit of a wait, how about sitting together and playing some games?" After having everyone agree, some easier than others, Harry led them to a large living room. They broke up into various groups to start wizarding chess and exploding snap.

A couple of hours later, Snape walked into the room. He walked over to stand near Harry. Harry looked up at him, "How's the mopping up going?"

"Surprisingly well." He paused, aware that he had the attention of all the students. He smirked, "It really is too bad I couldn't get this sort of cooperation at Hogwarts." He paused for the laughter to die down. He sat on the chair Harry conjured for him. "Lucius spoke to several members of the Wizengamot and a vote of 'no confidence' was introduced, which they are voting on now. Once Minister Fudge has been voted from office, another vote will be taken to name a provisional minister."

Draco chimed in, "Any idea who they could name?"

"There are several possibilities. As for Hogwarts, Lucius sent an owl to the Board of Governors asking for a meeting set for immediately after the evening meal. We may have the leaders of Hogwarts and the Ministry sorted as early as tonight."

Harry blinked, "So as early as tomorrow, most of it could be over?" Snape nodded. Harry looked at the twins; they looked like someone was slowly leeching all the happiness from them. Harry got up and crossed over to them. He slung an arm around each twin and hugged them close. "I'm sorry guys."

"It's not your fault, Harry-"

"-They chose to go along with Dumbles."

Harry gave them another squeeze. "I know, but I just wanted you to know you're welcome here, and along with your older bothers, we're your family."

Harry released them and turned to walk back to his chair to sit down. As he sat, he was aware of a sense of freedom he had never felt before. He smiled up at his father as he entered the room to stand by Snape.

Epilogue:

Within just a few hours Lucius Malfoy had been named provisional minister. Professor McGonagall was offered and accepted the Headmistress position. The next day, Harry and the twins received owls with furious letters from Ron and Ginny Weasley as well as Hermione Granger. They explained the situation to them as concisely as possible and asked that unless they changed their minds, to please leave them alone. The Wizengamot met and decided there was enough evidence to try Albus Dumbledore for his role in events. When the trial was completed, Albus Dumbledore was sentenced to Azkaban and had his magic bound. A few days after the trial was completed, Minister Malfoy went through the Ministry top to bottom, reorganizing, firing employees, and abolishing the magical creature restrictions. When he was finished, everyone could agree that it was a stronger and more balanced ministry.

On a personal note, Voldemort and Snape had a small bonding ceremony; they had approached Harry and asked if he wanted to participate in the ceremony. At the end of the dinner after the ceremony, Harry was told if he were comfortable with it, he could call Professor Snape Papa.

Finis


End file.
